starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrier
The carrier is a protoss heavy air unit. Overview Carriers are large, heavily armored and shielded warships. They form the core of the Great Fleet, serving as command centers for fleet commanders, though some terrans think this position will be taken by the void ray.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Void Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. ]] Carriers have forward mounted energy weapons used for purificationFurman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1''' (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm).Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7.; they lack other armament beyond interceptors. The computer-controlled Interceptors are unleashed in swarms against other ships.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The hangers may also carry other craft such as scouts and arbiters.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Carriers may make warp space jumpsGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. and can operate in both atmospheric and deep space conditions. Carrier commanders have private quarters. Game Unit StarCraft The carrier is less durable than the , however it accelerates much faster. Forcibly recalling its interceptors and releasing them again may extend interceptor life and save resources since interceptors are automatically repaired upon returning. Interceptors self-destruct if their parent carrier is destroyed. If a carrier is disabled (for example, through Lockdown), its interceptors will return to the carrier and only resume attacking once the carrier becomes active again.Carrier. StarCraft Compendium Protoss Strategy. Accessed 2007-09-10. Terrans may disable carriers using the 's Lockdown. Two battlecruisers with Yamato cannon can destroy a carrier. Valkyries may clear out interceptors with their splash damage attack. Zerg have a wider range of anti-carrier abilities. The 's Plague and Dark Swarm are useful as carriers and interceptors tend to bunch up; Plague-affected interceptors return to carriers for repairs and remain docked until Plague wears off. The 's Ensnare radically reduces interceptor rate of fire, and hampers the withdrawal of both interceptors and carriers. Scourge may be used against small groups of carriers, but are countered by corsairs. Protoss may use the 's Psionic Storm. Carriers may use terrain to kite; this may reduce vulnerability to anti-air structures and units. Abilities Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft Carrier Quotations StarCraft: Ghost Carriers were to appear in StarCraft: Ghost.Ghost Units, StarCraft Freak. Accessed on 2011-12-25 StarCraft II |gun1name=Launch interceptors |gun1strength= |gun1attacks=Up to 8 |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.5 |gun1range=8 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=2000 |makescore=1000 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Carriers re-appear in StarCraft II. Its in-game appearances also include being the protoss boss in Lost Viking. Carriers are less costly than the motherships and the battlecruisers but take 120 seconds to warp in. Compared to in StarCraft, the carrier starts with 4 interceptors when it's warped in and doesn't need the Interceptor Capacity upgrade, saving time and resources on enhancing interceptor numbers. As in SC1, interceptors self-destruct when their parent carrier is destroyed; they are not adopted by other carriers. Abilities Upgrades Heart of the Swarm Changes In Heart of the Swarm, the carrier was not available in early multiplayer development.2011-10-21. Blizzard Cuts and Adds StarCraft II Units. IGN. Accessed 2011-10-21. It came back during the beta.Cloaken. 2012-09-14. Balance Update #2 9/14/2012. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-09-14 Beta files indicate that it once had the ability to manufacture scarabs.Blizzard Entertainment. Heart of the Swarm beta Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). September 4, 2012 The main issue with the carrier is that its role effectively overlaps with the colossus. Both are siege range units, but the colossus is splash damage, is a lot faster in coming into play, is less of a risk to bring out, and because of how common colossi are in protoss games, counter units such as corruptors or Vikings are already available, making carriers even less viable. The carrier could be buffed to address these issues, but it was decided that a more effective solution was to provide a replacement via the tempest.2012-01-25, Questions from the Community. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-01-26 Development The carrier was originally replaced by the tempest during the development of StarCraft II but was brought back due to "an emotional connection with the original unit."StarCraft Legacy Staff. 2007-08-09. BlizzCon 2007 First Protoss Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Although it keeps the structural design of the tempest, the 'light' color scheme has been maintained.Karune. 2008-04-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 34. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-08 The carrier could produce escorts. This ability was removed in later builds.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. WWI 08 Coverage - Protoss Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-22. *'''Manufacture Escorts **Carriers may manufacture up to four escorts. **Strike fighter escorts cost resources (and about one second) to build and lasted only 45 seconds, but added a decent amount of firepower to a carriers attack. A carrier could have a maximum of 4 escorts. Escorts were given attack orders to focus-fire on whatever the carrier was attacking and they could be destroyed independently of the carrier or each other. The cost for these escorts would be significant enough to where players would not want to just have the max number all of the time, as that would bleed one's economy needlessly. Thus, players would have to pick and choose their battles in where they wanted the full force of the protoss fleet present. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Carrier Quotations Known Carriers *''Koramund'' *''Qel'Ha'' *'' '' (not to be confused with the tempest-class starship). *''Xa'lor'' Variants *Fleet Carrier *Super Carrier Known Carrier Commanders *Executor Amur *Executor Andraxxus *Executor Koronis *Executor Damiarch *Executor Selendis *Praetor Quordas *High templar Mess'Ta (acting commander) References Category: Protoss starship classes Category: StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units